


It All Started with a Spark

by RavenValentino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Power, Soceress, Witchcraft, magick, sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: Sara, a young sorceress in training tends a normal school just like everyone else but she is forbidden to use her magic in school, it's only when she's at home in her cabin that she can train her powers. A dark power has taken over the portal to her place of birth, which is not on earth but another dimension. She has to find a way of breaking the dark power by using her own against it.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sara are you listening?" My teacher asked slamming a ruler down right next to me, I had my head on my bag, math class was more like a chore than a lesson, I just mumble in response. "You have detention for a week." My teacher yelled before walking off and continuing to teach the class. I lifted my head and sneered at her. I clicked my fingers hoping to turn her into a toad but it didn't work.   
A voice then entered my head. 'Sara you should know better than to use magic at school.' I just sighed and placed my head back down onto my bag. I looked up at the clock I had another hour of this, so I ignored the voice in my head and sped time up. Soon the bell rung and I got up putting all my stuff in my bag, I didn't say a word to anyone, I slung my bag on my shoulder and walked out. I was glad it was the last lesson of the day, I walked to the parking lot where my black truck was parked up. I threw my bag into the back and clambered into the cabin, I stabbed my key into the ignition and drove off.  
Rock music bleared from my radio, I sped home to my cabin in the woods I like being away from everyone, I find peace in the solitude. I park up outside, I slam the door shut and walk to my door I stab the key into the lock and open the door with a creak. I click my fingers and all the candles in my house light including the fire in the hearth. I turn to my door and wave my palm over the door and it turns to brick. I was now completely sealed in.   
The whole inside of my cabin was stone, and had three floors it's bigger on the inside than on the outside. Taxidermy animal heads line the walls, wolves, rams, and deer sit either side of the stairs. I walk into the kitchen where two gremlins are doing my dishes, I walk to my fridge that's black and reach in an grab a beer. "You know a thank you would be nice," one gremlin said speaking up dressed in rags.   
"It's your job get used to it," I growled walking out and up the stairs, I threw my bag on the floor but before it could drop on the floor a broomstick catches the handles of my bag and takes it to my room while I go to my study, I click my fingers once again and the candles all come to life. My skeleton raven begins to caw and hops along the ram spines lining the ceiling and lands on my shoulder. "Good evening to you to," I said kissing his beak.   
I picked up my grimoire and made it float, I picked up my unicorn horn wand and flicked it in the direction of the book and it flicked through all the pages till it landed on black magic and it's curses.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay on my bed with my boots hanging off the foot of my bed, one arm behind my head and resting on the pillow and my book floating in front of me. I heard a knock on the door and it was my goblin. "Your food has been cooked and is now on that table downstairs," it told me.  
"Okay," I said swinging my boots off the bed and catching the goblin and pushed it to floor, it let out a tiny squeal and it thought I didn't hear I just sighed and skipped down the stairs and in front of me were floating candles and a jug pouring my drink into my mug for me, with a click of my fingers the chair pulled itself out and I sat down. I was starving and began to scoop up food onto my folk and lifted it to my lips.  
My kerrang magazine floating and turning pages with the power of my mind, I yawned it was the same old bands and nothing new was happening, when I finished dinner I went upstairs and continued reading my book, a goblin stood outside my door ringing a bell. "Miss it's time for bed, it's midnight," it said over and over, even when I was in the bathroom trying to clean my teeth or use the toilet.  
"I hear you the first four hundred times!" I yelled as it went on and on till I finally was in bed with the sheets pulled over me. They locked my door but I was so used to it no longer bothered me, they were effectively also my body guards, making sure the darkness couldn't reach me. But it didn't stop the darkness plaguing my dreams. I woke up in a dark forest, my hands and feet bound by black vines, even the rain was black. I could just about make out a grey ram like skull floating in front of me, a cloud of black smoking behind it.   
It seemed to growl and hiss as it continued snaking its black smoke towards me, a talon skeleton hand reached out from the ebony fog and wrapped it around my chin and forced my head to look at its burning crimson eyes. "You will never escape me!" It hissed, a snake like tongue dancing over its serrated teeth, it then licked my neck. "I can taste your fear," it continued.  
Even though I panicked I managed to steady myself. "You will never take me, I will find a way to defeat you," I replied and spat in its face, it coiled back and screeched in a high pitch manner. I turned my head away and squeezed my eyes shut as it was unbearable but I couldn't escape. It then floated back towards me.   
"You will pay for that!" It exclaimed and squeezed my throat with its talons, it caused me to gasp and squirm under its grip, and that was when I woke up and the black sprinted out of my window as I caught the tail end of it. 


	3. Chapter 3

I dragged myself out of the bed and pulled on my clothes, then used my magic to unlock the door, grabbed my spell book and ran down the stairs to the basement and slammed the door behind me, I then cast a spell on the door and I was now shielded and protected. I threw my book down onto the shelf and then laid down on the bed. My father had built this place especially for me, I slept with my legs curled up into my torso. I woke up to someone knocking on my door.   
"Miss," I heard a goblin call on the otherside.  
"Yes?" I asked.   
"What are you doing down here?" It asked.   
"The darkness got into my room." I said. The goblin unlocked the door and walked in.   
"Do you plan on going to school today?" It asked, I shook my head.   
"Not when I'm the darkness is this close to me." I replied, "barricade the house and make sure every inch and every corner has a spell covering it." I stood and walked to the door, picking up my book on the way and I went back to my room but found my whole body ached, I walked into the bathroom and saw marks on my neck where the darkness had licked my neck, a line of tiny puncture holes now dotted my neck. It had taken my souls essence with it, and now it was trying to take me over.   
One of my goblins stopped at my door. "Sara? You don't look so well," it said as I began to sweat.   
"Garoth I think you're right!" I exclaimed, I began to stumble forward my legs stumbled forward.   
"I suggest you go and rest, I'll go and make you an elixir." It said and helped me walk to my room. I climbed into my bed, I dropped my spell book and it fell to the floor and went under my bed. I gently touched the marks on my neck but now they were sore, and made me squeal, it wasn't long till Garoth came back on his tray he was carrying a green and purple elixir. "You need this." he placed it on my night stand. I leant over the bed and began to cough up a black liquid.   
"N. . . No. . . I . . .I need Alore." I stuttered.   
"I will summon him immediately." he said and left me alone. I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling feeling dreadful and weak, it had been a long time since I had felt this way, but I had no idea what was wrong with me, only Alore would know how to deal with this, I was stuck in this world all alone no parents to take care of me and Alore was the only Warlock strong enough to cross over to this realm. I tried sitting up but still I couldn't gather the strength. Just before I closed my eyes I saw a door way open in the wall of my room and there walking through it was Alore.   
He was pale as ever, his long red hair was tied back in a ponytail as always and fell down his back, he wore his same black ruffled shirt with the black waist coat and trousers, and those combat boots that added a little extra height. His porcelain face broke into one of concern and worry. "I came as soon as I heard Gathors call," he said now kneeling next to me.   
"A. . .Alore it's been too long," I said, gently reaching a hand to touch his face, he gently caught my hand in his instead and rubbed his thumb gently over my knuckles. I saw his eyes grow wide as he noticed the marks on my neck.   
"Sara what happened?" he asked.   
"T. . . The D. . . Darkness." I panted.   
"This is far worse than I feared." he mumbled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Alore spent every waking hour by my side, trying everything he could, even the goblins assisted him; even though they hated my rudenss and taking them for granted they still helped and stood at my side to. "Sara, we are not going to lose you, we need you, I need you." He said, he gently pushed my head to the other side so the marks were exposed and placed leeches onto my skin but they weren't average ones, they were ones who sucked out poisons from spells and curses. "These should relieve the darkness," he said.   
"I. . . I hope you're right." I said still finding it hard to speak, I wanted to look Alore in the eyes I wanted to see his expression, he had rested a hand on my stomach, this was an affectionate touch not something he usually did, I weakly lifted a hand and rested it on his, I felt him drag a finger down my arm following each vein that was still stained ebony.   
"Believe me when I say that I will save you," he said.   
"I. . . I'll try." I stuttered, Alore soon got up and walked out of my room.   
"Where are you going?" I asked catching his hand.   
"To get you something to eat and drink, Sara you haven't eaten for a while." He said and walked out, his tone seemed broken, he was seeming brave in front of me and was hiding something. I whimpered a little as a leech bit into my tender flesh, Gathor was stood at the end of my bed.   
"It's okay miss, this is all done to help you." He said, he jumped down off the bed and walked around so I could see him.   
"I'll be glad when I get these buggers off me!" I hissed.  
"I know it's unpleasant," he said and took a cool cloth and dabbed the area around the leeches.   
"Gathor take the leeches off Saras neck!" Alore yelled from downstairs. Gathor didn't waste any time and began to take the leeches off my neck, I whimpered a little as one got stuck.   
"I'm sorry," he said, he gasped and made me panic.   
"What? What?" I asked and repeated over and over.   
"It's nothing, the redness has gone down a bit, and the black is a lot less worse." He said, before he could say anymore Alore entered into the room.   
"Are they all off?" he asked.   
"Yes sir," he said and backed off hiding behind Alore, he gently took the wet cloth again and rested it on the puncture wounds, I hissed to myself.  
"It's okay my love," he said and gently dragged his finger down my cheek. I tired to turn my head back to look at him. "Not yet, I'm waiting for the swelling to go down, it will only hurt more." I just sighed to myself , I then heard him giggle at me. "You are feeling better." He said, as soon as he removed that cloth I sat up and our eyes met, but he looked concerned.   
"What's wrong?" I asked.   
"It's nothing," he answered getting up and walking out of my room without saying a word. I looked at Gathor who jumped back with fright.   
"Please tell me what's wrong!" I begged.   
"Y. . . Your eyes." He stuttered.   
"My eyes?" I asked stumbling off the bed and rushed to my mirror, they were pitch black.


	5. Chapter 5

Alore was sat on the couch with me, we were both crossed legged and he was sat opposite me, I had my upturned palms on his knees and he had his fingers on my wrist, both our eyes were closed and he was chanting softly; my eyes were still black and hadn't cleared for a few days.   
The pain had become increasingly agonising day by day, the dark power had grown stronger it was squeezing its power into me, it was desperate to take my body over, Alore began to chant louder and he gently rested his hands on either side of my head. "Is she leaving yet?" I asked.   
"She's weakening that's all I can tell you," he said. "Open your eyes." I opened them slowly and he was in shock but he had a slight smile.   
"What?" I asked.   
"I forgot how beautiful your eyes were," he said.   
"You mean she's left now?" I quizzed him.   
"Yes, but you will be severely weakened," he said.   
"You're not going to leave me are you?"I asked now slouching on the couch.   
"No, I'll be here to help you recover," he told me.  
"No I mean after." I said.   
"Sara," he paused. "I don't know." I sat up immediately.   
"You don't know? I need protection after all I've been through!" I exclaimed with a harsh snarl. I tried standing but I fell back into the seat immediately.   
"I have other duties than watching you." He said.   
"Then fine leave now!" I exclaimed.   
"Sara you don't mean that," he said reaching his arms to me.  
"Yes I do," I said as crystal fell from my eyes.   
"I suggest you leave now," Garoth spoke up.   
"I shall." He said and walked to the door but lingered in the hallway. "If you will me to leave now I shan't be back." He growled.   
"Then don't!" I growled and turned my back on him, I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my back towards him. He just sighed to himself and left me alone in the dimly lit room.   
"Miss Sara I don't think that was such a good idea," Garoth spoke up and put my pillow on the arm of the sofa.  
"I know," I said running my fingers through my hair.   
"You will now have to rely on us helping you." He spoke up.   
"Oh great!" I sighed and now lay on the couch.   
"Do you need anything?" He asked.   
"Just my pipe," I said.   
"Very good miss," he said and went to fetch it. I clicked my fingers and the whole room went dark, I suddenly saw a black shadow looming over me and it went to reach for me but the shield that Alore had put on me kept it at bay. It narrowed its eyes before disappearing.   
"You won't be getting me again," I smiled, Garoth skipped in and handed me my pipe.   
"Why does it smell like sulphur?" He asked.   
"The darkness was here just a second ago," I replied.


End file.
